My Boy
by Haruki Karayuki D
Summary: Pikiran sang ibu tentang 2 alchemist bersaudara yang geblek. *dipukul Ed sama Al*.. Gak jelas as always, so be careful! Oneshot! RnR Please.. my 1st fic on this fandom..


My Boys

a Fullmetal Alchemist fanfic

Trisha Elric's POV

Disclaimer: Halah.. FMA bukan punya saya!

Resume: Pikiran sang ibu tentang 2 _alchemist_ bersaudara yang geblek. *dipukul Ed sama Al*.. Gak jelas as always, so be careful!

* * *

**Edward's Birth**

Aku masih merasakan sakit setelah akhirnya aku –dengan bayi itu- berhasil mengeluarkannya dari tubuhku. Namun, aku juga merasakan rasa senang karena aku berhasil melihat anakku. Ya, mulai sekarang aku telah menjadi seorang ibu.

Janin yang telah bersemayam di perutku selama 7 bulan (dia lahir prematur) itu pun ditunjukkan di hadapanku. Dia terlihat begitu kecil, sangat manis, namun anehnya, aku bisa merasakan bahwa ia 'keras'.

Sang perawat yang menunjukkan bayiku berkata dengan rasa takjub dan bingung, "Sungguh luar biasa… Bayi ini tingginya hanya 32 cm, tapi ia berhasil hidup dan semua organnya normal-normal saja."

"Tapi, dia bisa tumbuh normal, kan?" tanyaku. Tentu saja kasihan sekali ia jika ia harus menanggung malu saat besarnya nanti jika dia lebih pendek daripada teman-teman sebayanya.

"Yah… tentu bisa. Kuncinya sih, jika ingin tumbuh besar, makanlah dan minumlah makanan atau minuman yang mengandung kalsium dan protein," kata sang perawat bijak. Aku pun tersenyum lega mendengarnya.

Aku lalu menatapi lagi matanya, dan seketika itu juga, aku menemukan nama untuknya. Edward. Yah… aku juga tidak tahu dari mana asal nama ini, tapi aku rasa aku menyukainya.

* * *

**Alphonse's Birth**

Baru setahun berselang sejak aku memiliki anak, aku akhirnya memiliki anak lagi. Namun, meski aku sudah pernah merasakannya, tetap saja aku tak bisa menahan rasa haru saat akhirnya ia lahir. Yah, memang kelahiran seseorang selalu saja terasa ajaib dan menyenangkan.

Anak itu memiliki muka yang begitu lembut. Sekilas, ia mirip sekali dengan kakaknya, tapi jika dilihat-lihat lagi, dia terlihat lebih tenang daripada kakaknya yang … er, sedikit hiperaktif.

Berbeda dengan kakaknya, dia lahir normal, 9 bulan (oh ya, kakaknya masih tetap pendek sampai sekarang. Habisnya ia langsung menolak susu mentah-mentah) Ukurannya juga normal. Dan entah mengapa, aku merasa meskipun ia berbeda dengan kakaknya, ia akan cocok dengannya.

Oh ya, apakah kamu mau tahu apa yang dilakukan Edward saat ia melihat adiknya? Ia melihatnya sebentar dan mencubit pipinya, dan setelah itu mencium pipi adiknya. Entah apa arti 'salam' dari Edward itu..

Yah, aku berharap semoga mereka tetap rukun. Oh ya, aku memberinya nama Alphonse, yang juga entah kenapa tiba-tiba muncul di benakku.

* * *

**Fight and always fight.**

"Ed! Al! Jangan bertengkar!" kataku berulang kali setiap mereka mulai bertengkar. Rupanya memiliki dua orang anak laki-laki selalu merepotkan, karena mereka selalu saja bertengkar. Dan seperti biasa, mereka tidak akan mempedulikan kata-kataku. Jika seperti itu, terpaksa aku 'terjun' ke tengah mereka bedua, memisahkan mereka dan berkata, "Ed, kamu kan yang lebih tua, jadi kamu yang harus mengalah."

Edward, seperti biasa hanya bisa cemberut dan berkata, "Baiklah.." dan lalu ia berkata, "Al, baiklah, aku yang salah."sementara Al tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Namun, hari itu berbeda. Pada hari itu, mereka seperti biasa kembali bertengkar entah karena apa. Dan herannya, aku tidak bisa melerainya bahkan meski aku sudah 'terjun' di antara mereka.

Saat aku hendak melerainya, Edward dan Alphonse berkata, "Ini penting, Mamam! Kami akan menentukan siapa yang akan menikahi Winry!"

Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihatnya. Memang ada-ada saja anak-anak jaman sekarang.

* * *

**Hop, Step, Jump!**

Entah mengapa, akhir-akhir ini Edward suka lompat-lompat. Setiap bangun, setelah mencuci muka, ia berlompat-lompat ria. Begitu juga setelah makan sarapan. Bahkan saat ia mau tidur pun ia juga lompat-lompat sebentar.

Saat aku tanyakan mengapa akhir-akhir ini ia suka lompat-lompat, Edward menjawab dengan jawaban yang begitu polos. "Biar cepat tinggi."

Aku nyaris tak bisa menahan tawa mendengarnya.

* * *

**A Sweet Disaster**

Yah.. memang sangat susah memiliki 2 orang anak laki-laki. Suka bertengkar, juga hobi mengacaukan rumah tanpa membereskannya kembali. Seperti saat ini, aku melihat dapur kini sudah berantakan. Banyak lelehan coklat di lantai dan juag dinding. Semua alat dapur juga berserakan entah kemana. Dan saat ini aku tidak bisa menyuruh Edward dan Alphonse membersihkannya, mereka sedang bermain di luar. Aku, seperti biasa hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihatnya.

Dan beberapa saat setelah itu, terdengar bunyi bel. Aku pun membukakan pintu, dan terlihat di ambang pintu Edward dan Alphonse berdiri, sedikit ketakutan. Mungkin mereka ketakutan karena takut dimarahi olehku karena mereka telah membuat dapur kacau.

Suasana seketika itu menjadi sunyi. Akupun mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan berkata, "Ed, Al, nggak pa-pa kok, dapurnya kotor. Nanti Mama masih bisa membersihkannya. Nah, sekarang, ayo cerita sama Mama, tadi kalian pakai dapurnya untuk apa?"

Akhirnya, setelah Edward dan Alphonse sempat main sikut-sikutan, Edward pun berkata, "Errr.. ano… aku sama Al Cuma pengen membuatkan ini buat Mama." Edward lalu merogoh saku celananya, lalu memberikan coklat kepadaku, "Selamat ulang tahun, Mama."

Aku pun menerima coklat buatan Edward dan Alphonse. Harus kuakui, bentuknya sama sekali tidak indah, namun aku bisa merasakan rasa sayang Edward dan Alphonse kepadaku. Dan rasanya, hal ini sangat tidak sebanding dengan dapur yang kotor. Dapur yang kotor kan masih bisa dibersihkan, tapi hal ini … sangat tidak ternilai.

Aku pun menggigit coklat itu. Edward dan Alphonse segera berkata, "Gimana Ma, enak nggak?"

Sebagai jawaban, aku tersenyum dan berkata, "Enak banget, kok." Tanpa sengaja, karena aku terlalu bahagia, setetes air mata mengalir begitu saja.

"Mama kenapa?" tanya Alphonse kebingungan melihatku menangis.

"Gak pa-pa kok, Cuma terlalu bahagia karena kalian sayang banget sama Mama," kataku sambil memeluk keduanya.

Entah mengapa, aku ingin sekali merasakan kehangatan ini selamanya.

* * *

**From Him**

"Hore, aku bisa melakukan _alchemy_!" kata Edward melihat ia berhasil membuat sebuah patung burung dari tanah liat menggunakan _alchemy._

"Aku juga bisa!" kata Alphonse tak kalah bahagianya.

Aku sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum melihat mereka begitu bahagia. Entah mengapa, aku jadi teringat saat hari-hari pertama aku merajut kehidupan berumah tangga dulu. Setiap ada barang yang rusak, aku akan selalu memberikannya pada ia. Dan ia akan memperbaikinya dengna menggunakan _alchemy._

Sekarang aku jadi penasaran, sedang apa ia di sana?

* * *

**'Till the End.**

Aku terkadang takut jika suatu hari, aku harus meninggalkan mereka. Mereka hanyalah anak-anak yang tidak berdosa. Aku tak ingin membuat mereka merasakan kejamnya dunia. Setidaknya, jangan sekarang.

Namun, sekuat-kuatnya aku berharap, Tuhan berkata lain. Dan kini, aku terbaring lemah, memandangi Edward dan Alphonse lekat-lekat. Entah mengapa, aku merasa bahwa mungkin, ini akhir hidupku.

Aku tak ingin semua ini berakhir seperti ini. Aku ingin, setidaknya bisa menceritakan banyak hal kepada mereka. Tentang terkadang hidup ini sulit, cerita-cerita dongeng dari negara lain yang belum sempat kuceritakan, dan yang paling penting, aku ingin suatu hari aku bisa mendengarkan cerita mereka.

Tapi, mungkin ini sudah takdirku. Aku harus menerimanya. Dan, kini aku hanya berharap satu hal. Bahwa mereka akan selalu bersama. Karena aku yakin, bahwa mereka pasti bisa melakukan apapun jika mereka bersama. Dan saat ini, mereka hanya punya satu sama lain.

_Adios, Ed, Al.._

F I N

a/n: Haduh.. fic ini kok jelek amat ya.. Hahaha… reviewnya ya ~_~. Oh ya, sebenarnya rencana awalnya fanfic ini gak mau dibuat semi drabble kayak gini, tapi apa daya jadinya begini.. Oh ya, dan satu lagi.. saya mau mengucapkan bela sungkawa terhadap Mbah Surip yang hari ini meninggal..


End file.
